Last Resorts
by bambooplant123
Summary: Aubrey Posen is in love with Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale is in love with Beca Mitchell. (Bhloe shippers, you'll be disappointed. Chaubrey shippers, welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Perfect: Chaubrey

Realizations

Aubrey realizes she's jealous under the bright neon lights of a dance floor when she's shaking her hips, vodka haze clouding her mind. Her world is distorted, flipped and swirling around like a rainbow lollipop, but it's like the three shots she'd taken disappear when she watches Chloe smile flirtatiously at Beca, her fingers touching the tiny brunette's arm lightly. Aubrey closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, reassuring herself that by tomorrow, Chloe will be her best friend again, instead of the person cuddling up with Beca who barely spares a glance at Aubrey. Pursing her lips once more, she makes her way towards the bartender, dodging throngs of grinding couples, her stomach rolling tumultuously before she orders some tequila and gulps it down. And again and again, until she's completely wasted, turned into a giggling and vomiting drunk in a world of blue, black, and red.

When Aubrey wakes up, she throws her hand over her eyes to shield out the bright light coming from the window. A giggle, then 'oops,' and the room plunges into almost darkness. She clamps her eyes shut again, rubbing them, until she slowly opens them again. She can make out the faint outline of curls.

"Chloe?" she calls out, voice still hoarse and groggy.

A gentle hand smoothes out her hair, brushing her bangs away from Aubrey's face. Chloe's always done this before, when Aubrey parties too hard but this time, it feels awkward, as if forced. It's just different. "Who's that?" She points to the indistinct shape, and hears a laugh. "It's me, Beca."

Aubrey attempts to sit up, wincing as she props herself up on her elbows. "Oh, hey Beca." She tries to smile but her lips feel like dead weights. She flops back, in no way in the mood for socializing, especially with the best-friend stealer. She studies the ceiling, the corners of her mouth twitching when she sees the dirt imprint, remembering when Chloe had freaked over a spider and had slammed a stiletto heel into the wall.

When it's clear Aubrey isn't going to say more – or ask what happened after she got completely wasted like she usually always does – Chloe walks over to Beca and leads her out, before shifting around and saying, "We'll leave you here to sleep."

X

Aubrey doesn't sleep. She closes her eyes, because they're insanely tired, even after an eleven hour rest, and thinks about Chloe and Beca. She knows that she's jealous, but of what? Is she jealous of their sudden romantic (if it could be called that) relationship, jealous of Chloe, or jealous of Beca? It certainly wouldn't be the first time that's happened. She's pretty, gorgeous even, and she has a great personality, and furthermore, she doesn't vomit when stressed or angry. It wouldn't surprise Aubrey if Chloe were to choose Beca over her, because while Beca was like a bottomless well with a surprise up her sleeve everyday, Aubrey was just like cardboard. With puke. Boring, tasteless, and gross. She can't even hate Beca now because she's actually so sweet and kind – it's sickening, sometimes Aubrey just wants to shake the brunette by the shoulders and yell at her to stop being so perfect yet oblivious.

It's nearly two pm when Beca and Chloe return, giggling with Chloe leaning into the brunette as if she needs the support to stand straight. Aubrey, feeling a little better now in terms of her hangover, sits up, and gives them a warm smile that masks the confusion and turmoil she feels inside. She gathers her hair into a messy bun, before ambling into Chloe's bathroom, pulling down the ends of her oversized shirt, ignoring Beca and Chloe's nonsensical chatter. She forgoes her usual makeup, just reaching for concealer to cover the fact that she looks like shit. When she walks out, the two are already up and ready.

"We're going out for lunch!" Chloe chirps, dragging her by one arm.

"Wait!" Aubrey protests. "I have to get dressed."

Chloe rolls her eyes, throwing her a pink hoodie and leggings. Aubrey rolls her eyes, giving her the look of 'I'm not wearing this.' Chloe shrugs and holds her hands out as if giving, but gives her famous 'Chloe Beale' pout, and that does it.

When they arrive at the nearest Taco Bell, Aubrey's already feeling severely underdressed. She's used to being in public all dressed and dolled up, and showing up at this crowded fast food restaurant looking as if she just rolled out of bed (which she technically did) makes her feel awkward and uncomfortable. She fiddles with the sleeves of the hoodie, gnawing on her bottom lip. When she gets to the line, she looks up towards Chloe, surprised to find her already looking at her. "What're you getting?"

Aubrey raises an eyebrow because Chloe knows what she likes. Chloe suddenly looks very flustered and glances away. Aubrey blinks in confusion. She's always done well in academics and sports, but when it came to hints and warning signs, she always couldn't catch them. She wonders if Chloe is trying to send a message to her, and inwardly laughs, because the red-head knows how dense Aubrey is.

They pay for the orders and find a table to sit at. When the food arrives, she picks at the tacos, trying to disguise the little glances at Bhloe, sharing secret little looks and eyebrow raises. When she looks at Chloe, she's taken aback at how she looks at Beca; it's a kind of starry-eyed gaze, the type that you only give to people you love very very much. She's known Chloe for a long time, from the time they were eleven to now, but never has the red-head given her that look. It isn't like a platonic look, it's a 'I'm in love with you so much but you don't see it.' When she realizes that, the few bites she's taken of her tacos gurgle up to her stomach, and she makes a choking sound as Chloe rushes over and pats her back. But even that can't help her now, as she vomits all over the table. Even when Bhloe are both fussing over Aubrey and employees are furiously wiping the table, she can't really focus on them to even be embarrassed, except to muster a half-hearted smile while her eyes are prickling with tears, because she just realized she's in love with her best friend of thirteen years, Chloe Beale, but what's worse, Chloe Beale is in love with Beca Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

02\. Don't have sex on other people's beds

Aubrey scowls as Chloe throws her hands up and yells in delight as the ride trudges higher and higher, then plunges to the bottom before engaging in a series of loops. How Chloe can scream in happiness, rather than panic and fear is beyond her. By the time they're – finally – dropped off, and can exit, Aubrey fumbles with her seatbelt and tears away from the neon pink seat, her head spinning, and attempts to run into the clusters of friends screaming and shouting for their 'mommy' or 'daddy' to refill tickets or to go on this ride, no, that one! If Aubrey didn't love Chloe that, there was no way that she would've gone to this garish wonderland – hell, how is it a wonderland for kids?

"You okay?" Beca asks her, steadying Aubrey. She rolls her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face, and sarcastically retorts, "Yeah, super." Maybe she shouldn't reply like that, after all, Beca's only trying to make sure she's okay and furthermore, Chloe isn't even flirting with Beca anymore, but her nervous stomach, and the horrid rides really have maxed out Aubrey's limit of patience and niceness.

"Okay, okay, just asking," she says. Chloe bounces up to them, all smiles and sunshine. "Let's go on that one!" she says, pointing to the ferris wheel. Aubrey groans a little, running her hands through her hair as she tilts her head back and wetting her parched lips.

"So, when are we going?" Beca says, after a moment of silence, throwing what suspiciously seems like a smirk to Chloe. Chloe snaps back to life, although she does look a little frazzled. "Yeah, uh, which ride again?"

"The ferris wheel," Aubrey supplies helpfully, before Chloe practically dashes off to the general direction of it. Beca's smirk grows wider if it's even possible (rather than the Cheshire Cat, it reminds Aubrey of the Joker), before she follows Chloe.

The place where people were supposed to line up is overflowing, and there's no definition of a line; instead it's more like a mob. By the time the seventh fight has broken out in the ten minutes they had spent there, Aubrey rests her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Why are we still here again?" She half-mumbles, half-grumbles against Chloe's neck. The redhead stiffens a little, before saying, "To… to… have a barbecue! And to do cardio. That too." A pause, then, "Oh, hell."

Beca and Aubrey both snort at the same time. "Seriously, Chloe?" Beca says, looking way too amused.

"You know, it's 5:38. The fair closes at 6." Aubrey removes her head from Chloe's shoulder, and squints at the line. "This'll probably be our last ride."

Chloe pouts, but reluctantly agrees. They pay their fare, clamber on board to the seats, and almost as soon as the ferris wheel began to move upward, Aubrey dozes off.

As the ride begins to lower, she began to feel more awake, but still fully not in tune to the world. She can hear a few snippets of conversation.

"… romantic… top… wheel…" Chloe was saying, before Beca's voice cuts her off.

"… gross… third… desecrate…"

The ride ends with a bump, jolting Aubrey out of her half-dreamlike state. She yawns, rubbing her eyes. "What about desecrating?" Cogs in her brain suddenly snap into place, and she sat straight up, glaring at Beca, ignoring Chloe's terrified look. "You and Jesse had sex on my desk, didn't you?! That was why all my documents were out of order yesterday. You… you filthy mongrels! I'll kill you, I'll boil you in fucking hot water and wax your whole body!" Aubrey panicks some more, before Beca shouts, "Calm down! No, we didn't fuck on your desk, only on your bed!"

"Only on my bed?! Wait - NOT MY BED. I WASHED THE SHEETS A WEEK AGO, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T- BECCAAAAA!"

X

After being kicked out of the fair by a grim-faced man and woman (parents had called security on them or something, and as they were escorted shamefully out – that is, Chloe and Beca, Aubrey was still busy shouting profanities at the brunette – the parents glared at the three friends as they covered their children's ears), driving nine miles over the speed limit, only narrowly avoiding a speeding ticket by Chloe's flirting skills (the officer had walked away with the local Dominic's Pizza's number), and spending half an hour buying all sorts of bedsheets, duvet sets, and pillows, the three girls sat huddled in a blanket fort.

"That was… today was a weird day," Beca says, leaning back and snuggling with a pillow.

"Yeah, it was," Aubrey says. Her anger had mostly dissipated with the beautiful floral duvet set she'd brought for herself and the matching pillows.

"Let's watch a movie!" Chloe jumps off the couch, and heads for the cabinet where they kept CDs.

"Everyone uses Netflix now," Beca says, laughing, cracking opening an eye.

"Not us!" The redhead continued rifling through the bajillion CDs, before grinning and holding up a CD case.

"A horror movie?" Aubrey eyed Chloe. "Don't blame us if you can't sleep at night."

Aubrey's arm is beginning to lose circulation from how tight Chloe is holding it. Beca was asleep ("this movie literally has the stupidest plot ever and the special effects are shit"), and whenever Aubrey tries to break away to change the movie, Chloe just whimpers and clutches Aubrey tighter. Honestly, the blonde is kind of enjoying it, so she only struggles half-heartedly and continues their clutching-cuddling session. When the movie is over, Aubrey untangles herself from Chloe.

"Come help me lift Beca," she says, supporting Beca's head and shoulders. Chloe painstakingly gets off the couch, and stretches, before lifting the brunette's feet, and helping Aubrey carry her into her room. "For someone so tiny, you'd think she'd be lighter," she grumbles.

When Aubrey goes back into her bedroom after going to the bathroom, she finds Chloe already curled up on her bed. Sighing a little, she lifts the flowery blanket, and crawls under, putting an arm around the redhead's waist and drawing her closer. It's times like this when Aubrey is again hit with the whole wave of how much she loves Chloe and how unattainable she is. Aubrey is a girl that operates on logic, and not intuition or any of those things, so she knows that keeping her silence is the only certain way to keep Chloe as her best friend, but her logic doesn't make her heart hurt any less.


End file.
